Stargate Down Under 2 - Preparations
by Shaure
Summary: Packing for a mission is not without its difficulties. Sequel to Stargate Down Under 1 - Operation Tidalik


TITLE: Stargate Down Under 2 - Preparations.  
  
AUTHOR: Shaure  
  
EMAIL: Shaure@ozxpress.com.au  
  
PAIRING: Sam/Jack, Daniel/Janet  
  
RATING: PG -13  
  
GENRE: Romance, A/A.  
  
ARCHIVE: My site: [1]http://www.angelfire.com/ego/stargateshipau. Others ask I will most likely say yes!  
  
SERIES/SEQUEL: Stargate Down Under series. Sequel to the Rubber Ducky Series.  
  
SUMMARY: SG1, Janet and Cassandra travel to northern Australia to investigate possible Goa'uld activity.  
  
SPOILERS: Mild one's for Seth (sort of) and the Rubber Ducky series.  
  
CONTENT WARNINGS: Some mild language.  
  
DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.  
  
STATUS: In progress  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: This is a result of two challenges (see below) and the pleas from my devoted public for more! :) A huge thankyou to everyone that sent feedback for part one its an inspiration!  
  
CHALLENGE RESPONSE: This is a response to Byrn's challenge of a Daniel/Janet story set in Australia. Also a response to Tigermoth's request for a fic with a NC17 type massage. ;) Sorry, Little Moth not in this part.... but its coming! ;)  
  
FEEDBACK: Definitely not an option!  
  
~0o0~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Copyright (c) Shaure 2002  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~  
  
Stargate Down Under 2 - Preparations  
  
~0o0~  
  
"You leave tomorrow, the plane will be waiting on the tarmac at 07:00. Good luck!" With that General Hammond stood and left the room, leaving the five friends simply staring at each other.  
  
"Well I guess we're off to Australia" said Daniel as they all rose and started for the door.  
  
"Cassandra is going to be so excited, she's always wanted to go to Australia" replied Janet.  
  
"Well kids, I'll swing by and pick you all up say 06.00h? It's not worth us all taking cars."  
  
"Good Idea Jack, but don't forget its summer in Australia!" said Daniel  
  
"Ahh, summer.... Just think, all those cute little tank tops....." added Jack a smile lighting his features before ducking a swipe from Sam.  
  
"Hey Colonel, don't forget that this isn't a holiday, your not gonna have time to eye off the tank tops."  
  
"Ya think? Well as I see it, we can't very well go around in our uniforms so it will be casual dress and perhaps........." hinted Jack a mischievous glean in his eyes, Sam smiled as they both remembered what had happened the last time Sam had worn a `cute little tank top'. Suddenly realising where they were Jack broke the look and quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Hey Teal'c, you want to stay with me tonight?" asked Jack. Teal'c was silent for a moment as if trying to find the words.  
  
"Sorry O'Neill, but I have plans."  
  
"Plans? What sort of plans?"  
  
"Lieutenant Williams is from Australia, she has offered to teach me about their customs.."  
  
"You knew about this before us........ Teal'c! You old dog!" exclaimed Jack as he realisation dawned. Teal'c simply smiled and with an eyebrow raised began to walk away from his friends in search of Lt Williams."  
  
"Well, whadda ya know, didn't take him long did it?" mused Jack, his lips parted in a huge smile. Jack turned and followed his friends out of the room. It was going to an interesting couple of months.....  
  
~0o0~  
  
Janet jumped when she heard the phone ring, she had barely regained her composure when she heard Cassandra's excited squeal, "Daniel! Are you ready to go? Did you remember to pack those books? Do you think we'll see some kangaroos? Can you tell me about the Aboriginal Dreamtime again?..." Janet laughed at the speed at which her daughter was firing the questions at the obviously silenced Daniel.  
  
"Cass, how about letting Daniel get a word in edgewise?" Cass smiled cheekily as she handed the phone over to her mother before ducking back into her room. Janet smiled, lifting the receiver to her ear she was surprised when she heard Daniel's soft chuckle on the other side.  
  
"Does she know how to take a breath?" he asked the huge smile on his face could be heard across the line.  
  
"She's excited, she's always wanted to go there, ever since Sam took her to the zoo to see the wombat exhibition. Uh, Daniel, was there something that I could help you with?" Janet scolded herself for the formal tone, she always went back into `doctor mode' when she was embarrassed. Luckily, Daniel wasn't put off.  
  
"Well, I've just about finished my packing, I just was just about to go find some more material on the Tidalik legend and thought I might come over when I'm finished, for coffee or something..."  
  
"I don't know Daniel, Cass is here and.."  
  
"It won't be till late, Janet, but look I don't want to pressure you. I guess you haven't had time to tell Cass yet. About us?"  
  
"No, things have been so hectic, explaining to her about the mission was hard enough, I didn't have time to talk to her about anything else." Her brain working overtime but it was her heart that eventually took over. "Cass goes to bed at about 10pm come over any time after that."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you then."  
  
After hanging up, Janet busied herself with packing. It didn't take long enough though, and her nerves got the better of her. This is stupid! She told herself, but still the butterflies were ever present. Cass had gone to bed over an hour ago, the now silent house increasing her apprehension. She decided that keeping herself busy was the best remedy for the onslaught of nerves; suddenly deciding to spring clean she was attacking the thick pile of the carpet with the vacuum when she heard a knock at the door......  
  
~0o0~  
  
Sam heard the phone ringing from her driveway. Hurriedly grabbing her papers she ran to the front door, throwing the door open she dived for the phone.  
  
"Major Carter" Silence.....  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oh Carter, sorry, I was just about to hang up."  
  
"Colonel. I thought I was getting one of those prank calls..."  
  
"No, its just me." An awkward silence followed. Since returning to the SGC things just didn't seem as black and white anymore. Whilst away from the base it was easy for her to believe that anything was possible that her love for Jack would eventually win through. But now, she was hit with reality and the hopelessness of the situation became more vivid, the separation by ranks insurmountable. Her love for Jack seemed an impossible dream, but in her heart she clung to it. Could they be daytime friends and night-time lovers? Did she want to take the risk?  
  
"Carter? Sam?" Coming back to the present she realised she'd been silent for quite awhile.  
  
"Sorry, I was thinking about the mission" she lied.  
  
"Well, as I was saying before you zoned out on me was that I'd just about finished packing and thought maybe later we could go grab a beer or some dinner..."  
  
"Colonel, I'd like to really, but I...." She trailed off. She needed to think, to reason and she knew she couldn't do it with those eyes looking at her from across a table.  
  
Jack heard the hesitant tone in her voice and instantly realised she was having second thoughts. His first instincts were to grab his keys and go over, sort this out and soothe her fears, but something stopped him; he realised that this was one situation where she had to decide on her own. Backing off, he gave her the space she needed. Telling her he'd pick her up at 06.00 he hung up the phone.  
  
Sam slowly replaced the receiver. This is what she wanted, she reminded herself, she needed space. Moving around her house on automatic, Sam packed her clothes and other necessary items. It was well after midnight by the time she'd finished. Climbing into bed, her mind wheeled with images, words, emotions. She closed her eyes and all she could see was a face, his face. Groaning she reached for the mild sedatives that Janet had prescribed for her. After everything that had happened during the last four years, she found that sometimes she needed that little extra to get her to sleep. Laying back down, she tried to relax. Hours later she was still staring at her ceiling. Suddenly, she sat up, switching on her light she reached for the phone. Some things were worth the risk. Taking a deep breath, she dialled his number.  
  
"Ugh, hello" came the extremely muffled voice.  
  
"Jack, its me."  
  
"Sam? What?"  
  
"Jack, don't forget the rubber ducky" she murmured and hung up before he could say anything.  
  
~0o0~  
  
A light mist was still hugging the earth when Sam heard the deep growl of Jack's truck pulling into her drive. Quickly switching off the electricity at the main box, she picked up her bags and moved towards the truck. Grabbing her bags Jack placed them in the back next to his. They were both silent. Looks were shared but not a word was spoken. Teal'c was waiting for them in the truck and moved so that she could sit between them. Climbing into the truck beside Jack, she was nervous, but believed she had made the right choice. She tensed for a moment when she felt his hand on hers. Taking a deep breath she relaxed, moving closer she leant into the arm he offered. Feeling safe and content she'd drifted off to sleep.  
  
~0o0~  
  
"Mom! We're going to be...." Cassandra's stopped mid sentence when she realised her mother wasn't alone in the bedroom. She looked from Janet to the unknown form beside her and mumbling incoherently she began to back out of the room and close the door. She was stopped by Janet's call.  
  
"Cass, please wait. I can explain..." At that moment Daniel decided to wake up.  
  
"Hey sweetheart, what's wrong" he asked noticing Janet's tension, looking up he saw Cassandra staring at them, emotions flitting across her face. Suddenly her face split with a huge grin.  
  
"Daniel!" she yelled as she jumped on the bed and snuggled between them. "I was wondering when the two of you would get it together."  
  
Daniel looked at Janet and laughed at her expression of complete shock. Janet realising that everything would be ok began to laugh and soon the three of them were in a fit of hysterical laughter.  
  
~0o0~  
  
They were late. When Jack, Sam and Teal'c arrived at Janet's they didn't bat an eye when Daniel walked out the door. Quickly throwing their stuff in the back of the truck Jack bundled them in and sped off to the air field. They had ten minutes to spare when they finally reached the plane, due only to Jack's almost light speed driving. Jumping out, Jack called to the airmen to come and get their gear. The sun had risen and the mist was clearing. Moving towards the plane, their silence was broken by Jack's simple declaration.  
  
"To Oz!"  
  
~0o0~  
  
TBC  
  
References  
  
1. http://www.angelfire.com/ego/stargateshipau 


End file.
